Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 29
Yo Guys! Woo hoo! Finally! Yes, It here, chapter 29 in the Kaiousei Series! Sorry i havent been updating like usual.....It just- ......Meh...Forget excuses, Lets just get on with the story! And also, this is the first thing to be made by me as part of the Birthday Week event! (2 days to go! Yeah Baby, Yeah!) Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jasaon FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Mazukage Maruwa Katzumaki Kotora Sakura Kyandi Nano Ring Matsukaze Tenma Fei Lune (How many times does his name need to be changed?!?! Mann...) Shindou Takuto Nishizono Shinsuke Nishiki Ryouma Sorano Aoi Seto Midori Yamana Akane Clark Wonderbot Dr. Arno Crossword Kino Aki Security Robots Isono Beniko Last Time.... Shuu taught Raimon and Kaiousei how to use Keshin Armed, Then Team A5 came back for a rematch in Shuu's forest, Of course, Raimon won and Team A5 got beaten. Also, Isono appeared and played a match againist Kira, Kira won though leaving her really annoyed. And Kaiousei got a new member! Her name is Nano Ring! 200 Years into the Future!?!? We all stare at what used to be the soccer club.....Now demolished... Tenma: Damn it....If only we were back earlier.... Shindou: The Soccer ban.....*Sighs* Nishiki: Well, whats done is done... I look at Sorano. She forces a smile but then it turns into a frown. It turns out that she's not looking at me. She looking at someone else. Isono: Ha! Your puny little "soccer club" is gone! What are you gonna do now? *Smirks* You might as well give up! Nano then stands up and take one step towards her. Nano: Why you little! *Slaps Isono* Isono: Ouch! You! Nano and Isono Start fighting, Until Gemini breaks it up. Gemini: Guys! Nano, We have more improtant stuff to be dealing with right now. And Isono, Get out of here! Who said that you could just start to dicate us?!?! Huh?! Huh! Isono: You just carry on...doing whatever your doing..............But dont come crying back to me when you cant practice! She walks off laughing. Jason Shrugs his shoulders. Akuji: what sort of a come back was that! *Sniggers* Shinsuke: Ok, i gotta admit, that was pretty bad! Me: I'm heading to the tower....I cant watch this anymore. Kyandi: Same! I'm coming too! One by one, Everyone starts following me to the tower. Hikari: What do we do now? Fei: This was El Dorado. Again. Tsurugi: We cant just giove up now though.....Right? .....Tenma? Tenma: Yeah! Tsurugi's right! We gotta do somthing! Rese: Otherwise Soccer's not gonna be here! Kotora: But we got the Protocol Omega 2.0 standing in our way...How the hell are we supposed to defeat those guys?!?! Megami: Yeah.....He's got a point there... Tsurugi: Tenma, Your the only one who can use Keshin Armed at the minute...Right? Tenma: *Nods* We've all got train up and get Keshin Armed! Clark: We must search for..........Hasha no Seiten! Tasuku: Eh? Whats that? Clark: Theres no time for explaination! Kii: So wait...We gotta go now?!?! Clark: Yep! Tasuku + Kii: Awwwwwwww! *sighs* Kaiousei + Raimon: *Sweatdrop* Dr. Arno: The Scriptures of the Champion is created by Master D and you should find it......Somwhere... Nano: Errrr....One: Who the hell is Master D and Two: Who the hell are you?!?! Raimon + Kaiousei: *Anime Fall* Nano: What? I'm just confused! Clark: ANYWHOOOO.....Lets go! Minna! Everyone: HAIIII! So we all jumped in the Inazuma TM Caravan and got in our seats. Me: Woo! Another Time Jump! Shinsuke: Yeah! Its gonna be awesome! Clark: 3....2.....1......GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So suddenly, We time Jump....and were in the Future! Its amazing! Aoi: Woah! That was quick! Seto: Tell me about it! Clark: Next Stop! ..........................Errrrr...................................The Soccer Museum! Everyone: Errrr...Hai? We all got out of the Caravan one by one and looked around. Fei: *Smiles* I'm Back home! Rese: Kyaa! Its epic here! I wish i could stay forever! Megami: Heh. Pretty Cool...... Me: Wow! Its.....Its........AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raimon: Shhhhhhhhhhhh! Me: Gomen! *Swetadrop* Clark: Guys! Come on! Lets go! We all get into the soccer museum, and it seems pretty scary in here too..... Gemini: Echoooooo! *Echo's* Ha ha! Cool! Kyandi: What if we get lost? Fei: Dont worry! It will be easy! Kotora: Yeah right! We got loads of Tight Sercurity to get through first you know! Clark: *whispers* We should start at the Abyss. We all follow Clark and Fei to the Abyss....I take another look around. Me: *Shudders* It freezing! Man, People in the future really dont know how to use central heating! Tsurugi: Heh....Scared are you? You can hold on to me if you want *Smirks* Me: *Blushes and sweatdrops* No way! I'm not scared! Why would i be- There we are the Abyss. A big drop down and all we have is a ladder. Me: Ehe....I take that back....*Glares at Tsurugi* But i am NOT holding onto you! Akuji: Woahhhh....what do we do? Hikari: Looks at the Ladder well thats one suggestion! Akane: The Ladder? What if we fall? What if........Shin-Sama gets hurt?!?! Kaiousei + Raimon: *Sweatdrop* Nishiki: and besides, The ladder looks way too high to reach! Shinsuke* Gasps* Tenma! Gimme a boost! Tenma: Oh here you go *Give Shinsuke a Boost Chocolate Bar* Shinsuke: No not that! A boost! A leg up! Tenma: Right! Shinsuke then jumps on to Tenma shoulders. Tenma: Shindou! Bend down! Shindou: Err why? Tenma: Just do it! I got an Idea! Shindou: Fine! *Bends down* Tenma: *Goes starryeyed* He he he! I just told my Senior what to do! And he done it! *Giggles* Shindou: *Blushes* Hurry up! Tenma: Oh right! *Climbs on Shindou's shoulders* Shindou: Akkkkkkk! Why...Are....You...doing...That?!?! Me: Guys? Are you sure this would work? Nishiki: Eep..... Seto: Boys these days....There just stupid... Boys: We heard that! Seto: *Facepalm* Akk.... Shinsuke: I cant reach! Shindou: Try and jump! Shinsuke: 'Kay! Shinsuke tried to jump but lost his balance which meant that Tenma and Shindou lost their balance too. They fell off of the edge. Fei: Tenma! Akane: Shin-Sama! Jason: Pikachu! ...... Shinsuke: Hey! I heard that! Me: *Laughs* Their still there! We help Shindou, Tenma and Shinsuke up. Gemini: guys!!! There was another ladder right here! *Climbs upthe other ladder* Raimon + Kaiousei: *Anime Fall* Megami: Now you tell us! Mazukage: *Laughs* I never noticed! We all climbed up the ladder and got the the room. There it was. Right in front of our Eyes. Kii: Argh! There's soooooooooooo many alarm lasers! Clark: Fei, Do you know how to turn them off? Fei: Unfortunatly, no.... Tenma: I'll do it! I'm good with lasers! Me: *Sweatdrop*Are you sure? After what just happened then, i'm not sure whether or not i can trust you with this... Tenma: I'll be fine! *Winks* Aoi: *Blushes and mumbles* He looks so cute when he Winks! Rese: What was that Aoi? Aoi: Nothing! Nothing! Tenma climbs through the lasers and grabs the book. Tenma: Yatta! Now lets get back! Shinsuke: No presure! Tenma comes back slowly, dodging all of the lasers...........................Ecept for one. The room goes red and the alarms goes off. Me: Nice going Tenma! *Sighs* Tenma: What? It was only one! Clark: whats that? In the distance? Tsurugi: Nevermind that! Lets run! We get out of the room as fast as we can, Kotora turns around just to see that there was aload of Security Robots chasing us! Me: What do we do?!?! Jason: this way guys! Follow me! We all turn and avois the robots. Eventually, We get to this room. Jason kicks the door down. Its a Soccer pitch! Futuristic style! Mazukage: Wow! This is quite somthing! The door flings open and there they are. The Robots. Kyandi: *Gasps* There they are! Tenma: *Starryeyed* Lets play Soccer with the Robots! Tsurugi, Nishiki, Shindou, Shinsuke and me! Me: Hey no fair! You guys played last time! Shinsuke: Oh well! *Pulls face* Peep peep! The match started. Tsurugi passed the ball to Nishiki who dribbled it up the field. Robot A: Blitz Bridge!!!!! The Robot got the ball from Nishiki and kicked it towards the goal, Shinsuke just barly caught it. Shinsuke: Phew! Close one! Raimon had a hard time playing....... Shindou: We....We....We cant give up now! Lets go! Raimon: Yeah! Tsurugi slide tackled out a robot and passed the ball to Tenma. Tenma: Ok! Majin Pegasus Arc! ARMED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tenma turns Armed a makes an amazing shoot towards the goal, and of course, he scored! Tenma: Yatta! We win! The Robots just colapsed on the floor in....Deafeat maybe? Aoi: Nice one Tenma! Tenma: Thanks!!!!!! Clark: Ok! Back to Raimon! Everyone: 'Kay! We all get into the Caravan again and get taken back to Raimon. Nano: Woah...That was cool! Tasuku: Yeah, I wish i could go again! I smile.....But its only a matter of time until I- Next Time... Very Big timeskip in the next chapter, We skip right up to the Final Battle with Beta! Along with Nobugnaga, Tasuke and the other's help, Will Raimon pull through? And also, Kira does somthing that shocks the team, What will it be? Find out in the next chapter in the Kaiousei Series! Thanks for reading minna! Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 17:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:EVENT: Birthday Week!